


Of Love and War

by SpaggyB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaggyB/pseuds/SpaggyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four part DaveKat slash fic. Dave finds Karkat alone in an obscure room on the meteor, and refuses to leave him alone. All the time they had been forced to spend together had worn their nerves thin, and the more Dave winds, the more the tension grows, until he cant help but break it. But what happens when the walls come down is not exactly what either teen was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Karkat turned the page of his novel, curled up in the large leather armchair in the corner of the room, lost in the drama and romance soaked story. It was good to take a break from his own drama for once, trapped on this meteor with the remainder of the Sgrub players. It had been far too long since he was able to relax with a good book, away from everyones shit.

He was so engrossed in his novel that he didnt notice when another of the game survivors joined him in his secluded room. The thought that someone might find him had not even crossed Karkats mind, as this particular room took him a long time to actually find, and was set apart from the rest of the asteroid. Plus there was the added bonus of being Karkat; why someone would even WANT to look for him was completely beyond him.

"Yo, what are you doing in here?" Daves voice cut through Karkats imagination, making him jump. The corner of the page he was turning sliced into his finger, causing a deep paper cut. He stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth and glared up at Dave.

"Wot de fffuck does it ffffucking look like you fffucking idiot!" his words were muffled around his bleeding finger, but his glare was not to be confused. Dave blanched, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"You think I would have gotten used to your temper by now." he sauntered over the the arm chair next to Karkat and casually draped himself across the leather, his shades glinting in the half light. Karkat stared daggers at him, his mouth hanging open as if unable to believe the humans nerve. He yanked his hand away from his mouth, quick to cover the cut as not to reveal any blood. He could feel a rant coming on, and he was never one to hold back.

"Hey, you know, fucking awesome! Just make yourself at home dude like, I wasnt fucking in here alone at all. Youre more than fucking welcome to just barge the fuck in and intrude on my fucking privacy, I dont give a fuck. In fact, I was hoping someone would fucking come along and annoy me, which is why I took so much fucking time and effort to find a fucking room so fucking far away from everyone and their fucking horseshit drama. Its a good fucking thing you came when you did, I was about to fucking die from lack of fucking social interaction! Why dont you go get the rest of the fucking shiteaters on this rock and we can have a fucking party or some shit!"

Dave flashed a grin, and stood up. If Karkat was going to play this game, he was going to play right back.

"Sounds like a plan bro, let me just go get the others. You wait here." He took a step towards the door, and was promptly tackled to the ground by a thoroughly enraged troll.

"I WAS BEING FUCKING FACTITIOUS YOU MORONIC ARSEWIPE!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY THE FUCK HERE UNTIL IM CERTAIN YOU WONT FUCKING TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS ROOM DO YOU UNDER-FUCKING-STAND? THIS IS MY ROOM, SO GO FUCK YOURSELF AND YOUR SHITTY PARTIES AND WHATEVER THE FUCK ELSE YOU DO!"

Karkat was pinning Dave to the floor, pure hatred flaring in his eyes. Dave struggled against his weight, but Karkat was just too strong, so he quickly gave up and stared daggers straight back. The two of them were panting slightly after the struggle, the pent up anger hanging thickly in the air.

"So what," Dave was the first to break the silence. "Are you just going to pin me to the floor for the next three years?" Karkat bared his teeth at the malice undisguised in Daves voice.

"Strider, I fucking hate you, you know that?" He made sure to saturate his own voice with contempt. "First you steal my fucking matesprit, now youre trying to steal my fucking privacy, why cant you just fucking leave me the fuck alone?"

"I didnt steal anything Karkat, dont even try that." Dave tried to kick his legs up, but Karkat dodged them, leaning closer to Dave, whos scowl grew deeper. He shifted his knee to pin one of Daves hands, freeing one of his own, which he them used to reach for the humans shades. Realising Karkats intentions, Dave started struggling again, trying desperately to squirm away from him.

"Hold fucking still, I fucking hate your stupid glasses, and Ive never actually fucking seen you without them."

"Dont you fucking touch my shades Karkat, seriously, dont fucking touch them."

There was nothing Dave could do though. Karkat had the shades, holding them above his head. For the first time ever, Karkat stared into Daves eyes, and Dave stared right back. The moment stretched on for an eternity, the silence causing a tension so thick, one could cut it with a knife. Both troll and human were speechless, entangled on the floor, staring at one another. Dave was once again, the first to break the silence.

"Im... going... to... KILL... YOU!"


	2. Chapter Two

With an almighty cry, Dave tore free of Karkats hold, and launched himself at the troll, pure rage dripping from every pore. He had his hands around Karkats throat within seconds, letting out all of the pent up anger and frustrations he had felt towards him ever since he first started contact.

In response, Karkat brought his own hands up to encircle Daves neck, refusing to lose the struggle. With a strangled cry, Karkat threw the two of them sideways, and they rolled over each other across the floor, stopping when they hit the leather couch. Both parties were fighting for the upper hand, a jumbled mess of fists and kicks. Karkat was the first to de-tangle himself, staggering to his feet in an attempt to get on top of Dave. Dave was too quick though, and bashed him behind the knee, sending him sprawling down onto the couch. While Karkat struggled to right himself again, Dave had gotten to his feet and taken a jump at Karkat.

Dave landed on Karkat just as he was trying to get up, sending them both crashing back down against the seat. Dave had gotten Karkats wrists in his hands and had pinned them against the leather either side of his head. Their faces were mere inches apart as they both glowered at each other, panting heavily. Karkat gave a weak struggle, but quickly gave in, exhausted from the fight, one lip slightly swollen from a landed punch. He curled his lips back over his teeth, and hissed at Dave, who just continued to stare at him.

"What now, fuck..."

Karkat wasnt even able to finish his question before Dave had closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in passionate desperation. Anger exploded within Karkat at the gesture, blinding him with rage. How fucking dare this insolent creature kiss him! Who the hell does he think he is? Starting a fucking fist fight and then just thinking he could make out with him with absolutely no warning? Well, two could play this game, and if it was fucking make outs he wanted, it was fucking make outs he was going to get.

Karkat started responding, moving his lips against Daves, pushing against him in an attempt to overpower him. He fought against Daves hold on his arms, managing to free one hand, which he used to violently knot in his blond hair, pulling at the back of his head. A growl escaped Daves throat as he wound his now free arm around Karkats back, digging his nails into the skin and wrenching him forward off the seat.

Their eyes were open and staring into one anothers, ablaze with resentment and contempt, as Dave forced his way into Karkats mouth, his tongue locked in its own battle with Karkats. He released Karkats other wrist, opting instead to use his hand to grip one of his nubby horns, wrenching his head back to gain access to his throat. Karkat struggled beneath him as Dave nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, sending ripples of pleasure down Karkats spine.

"You're not going to fucking win this thing you know" he tried to maintain his loathing tone, but to his disgusted surprise, his voice sounded heady and he realised that part of him was actually enjoying this torment. Dave paused his assault on Karkats throat to look him in the eye.

"Maybe I'm not aiming to win, ever think of that?" Daves eyes were glinting, alight with something unexpected. Karkat gawked at the human, unsaid questions exploding from his expression. Dave gave a chuckle before relaxing back onto Karkats lap, looking up at him from under his lashes.

"Im fucking... what do you trolls call it? Red? Flushed? Whatever, the point is Karkat... For a long while there, I hated you. I fucking loathed you man. It was like, take the thing you hate most in all the worlds, and times that by a billion. A gazillion. But, I think all that hatred was just a cover for the fact that I actually like you... I mean... really like you... Now its like, take the thing you hate most in all the worlds and times it by negative a gazillion. Thats how much I like you.."

Karkat was stunned. Speechless. Horrified, yet also... intrigued. He'd never, in a million sweeps, imagined that Dave fucking Strider would be sitting on his lap, confessing his red feelings for him. And never in a million, gazillion, sweeps would he have imagined actually understanding what the fuck he was on about, about black being used to cover red. But, hearing it said out loud, it made sense to him.

As if in a dream, Karkat leant forward, pressing his mouth against Daves, this time gentle, and hesitant. He wasnt exactly sure what he was doing, but he was far too confused to figure it out. He was sure that he was black for Dave, and had been for a long while, but now he was feeling... something else. A kind of horrific attraction towards the human, accompanied by a desire that had to be satisfied.

Dave responded quickly, ecstatic at Karkats acceptance. Cupping his hands around the trolls face, he slowly ground his hips against Karkats, causing a small moan to escape the cancers lips. He tasted his breath in his mouth, and it set his senses on edge, and he ran his hands down the length of Karkats body, snaking them beneath his shirt. The trail of his hands over his bare torso set Karkats skin on fire, and he quickly lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

Dave leant back to admire the trolls ashen skin, wonder lighting his eyes for a moment before mimicking the gesture. Karkat took a moment to rake his own gaze over Daves chest, looking quizzically at his nipples. He raised a hand to lightly tweak them, fascinated by both the nipples themselves, and the small moan of pleasure that Dave let out at his touch. Struck by a though, Karkat slowly leaned in and took one of them in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hard point, feeling a shudder run through the human.

Dave responded by knotting a hand in the trolls unruly hair, arching his back against Karkats mouth, his eyes closed at the blissful torture. Karkat took the opportunity to trail light kisses across Daves chest before capturing his second nipple in his mouth, grazing his teeth gently over the sensitive nerve, smiling in satisfaction at Daves hissing intake of breath. He pulled back to once again press his lips against the humans, and trail his hands down to the waist band of Daves jeans. As his fingers fumbled with the button, Dave broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Do you want to give or receive?"


	3. Chapter Three

Karkat froze, unable to believe the question that had come from Daves lips. His eyes widened in horror and he stared, dumbfounded, at the waiting human. Once again, rage exploded within him, and he shoved Dave off of his lap and onto the floor, jumping to his feet to tower over the shocked Dave.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE FUCKING PLAYING AT? ASKING ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE FUCKING RED FOR ME AND THEN YOU GO AND FUCKING INSULT THE LIVING FUCKING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME YOU IGNORANT FUCKING SWINE!" He was shaking with rage, his hands balled into fists, red spots appearing in his vision as Dave gazed up at him, clearly not understanding.

"What? All I asked was..."

"ALL YOU ASKED? ALL YOU FUCKING ASKED? YOU DONT FUCKING ASK THAT YOU JACK OFF! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? OF COURSE I FUCKING WANT TO GIVE BUT ITS NOT A FUCKING CHOICE! WHAT, DO YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WEAKLING? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING BETTER THAN ME? URGH I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I FUCKING HATED YOU! WHAT, DID YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME JUST TO GIVE IN TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FUCKING COOLEST FUCKING KID AROUND? YOU KNOW WHAT, MAYBE I FUCKING DO WANT TO BE THE FUCKING SUB, MAYBE I HAVE SOME SICK AND TWISTED FUCKING FETISH OR SOMETHING, MAYBE IM JUST FUCKED IN THE HEAD HOW ABOUT THAT? HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL TO KNOW YOU'RE RED FOR A FUCKING TWISTED UP FUCKING WRIGGLER HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Karkat raged on as Dave righted himself on the floor, completely oblivious to what he had done to cause this kind of reaction in the troll. Clearly he had insulted him somehow, but unintentionally. All he asked was how they were going to do this... they were both guys, so it was a question Dave thought had to be asked. Apparently not though. He got to his feet and clamped his hands over the still raging trolls shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Karkat! Karkat, God damnit STOP." Karkat halted his rant to stare daggers at Dave, bottom lip jutted out in a grumpy pout. "Ok, I didnt understand a word of that, but lets just say its safe to assume we have a different way of doing things. Im sorry for insulting you bro, but seriously, get your mother fucking chill on and lets sort this out."

Hesitantly, he lowered his mouth to Karkats again, keeping their eyes locked to gauge the reaction. After a moment, he felt Karkat respond, the tension between them melting, the trolls shoulders relaxing under his hands. Snaking a hand around his waist, Dave pulled Karkat closer, pressing their skin together in a wave of desire drenched heat. After an immeasurable moment, Karkat sighed beneath Daves mouth and pulled away.

"Fuck you Strider." His hands were once again at Daves waistband, undoing first the button, and then the zip. Dave mimicked his movements, making quick work of Karkats jeans. The clothes slid to the floor in unison, and the two of them stood naked in front of each other, staring at their counter in awe. It would seem they did indeed have different ways of doing things.

"What the actual fuck do you call that thing?" Karkat cocked his head to the side at the sight of Daves erect penis, completely fascinated. When he didnt respond, Karkat trailed his eyes up the humans body to his face, and was taken aback to see the horrified expression twisiting his face. Blanching, he shifted uncomfortably, snapping defensively at him.

"What, never seen a naked troll before?"

Daves mouth moved wordlessly before finally being able to respond.

"Well... no... actually." his horrified expression turned to wonder as he became somewhat hypnotised by the swaying tentacles protruding from Karkats body. Tentatively, he lifted a hand as if to touch them, but hesitating before making contact. Without warning, he seemed to snap out of the daze he was in, taking a step back and regaining his composure.

"What the fuck are you, an octopus?"

Karkat frowned, not sure whether to be offended.

"What the fuck is an octopus?"

Dave shook his head, taking a step closer and laying his hands on the trolls hips, determination lighting his face.

"It doesnt matter. What we have to figure out is how this is going to work. Despite your weird hentai shit going on, I still fucking want you. Badly."

Karkat twisted his face in distaste at being likened to the human art known as hentai, and once again dropped his head to stare at Daves naked body.

"Lets start with whatever the fuck that thing is. How does it work?"

Dave couldnt help but blush furiously at Karkats question. This wasn't really going the way he had imagined it in his head, and he was no sex ed teacher, and this road block was fast making things awkward. He took a breath, wrinkling his face in embarrassment before focusing on what he was going to say.

"Well, human sex is pretty straightforward. Um... fuck, lets see... When a girl and a boy love each other very much, or just want to get their rocks off, they get naked, and then the guy plows her until their rocks are thoroughly off. Get it?"

Karkat clearly didnt get it. He stood staring at Dave with a completely bewildered expression, trying to make sense of what had just spewed out of his mouth. Turning over the information in his head, he tried to imaging what would actually be happening. He had no fucking idea what a "plow" was, but apparently they needed it. As well as a few other things it seemed. He shook his head absent mindedly. Why did humans always have to make things so complicated. With a sigh, he reached for his pants, preparing to pull them on.

"What? What are you doing?" Dave grabbed his hand, clearly confused.

"What, you expect me to go hunting for rocks in the nude? Fuck that, I mean, I know I have a kick-nook body, but fuck, what if I run into someone?"

"Hunting for rocks? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You said its about getting your rocks off! I was going to go get some rocks. I'll leave the plow up to you, since I have no idea what the fuck a plow is... what?" He trailed off as Dave shook his head, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"No, theres no actual fucking rocks involved you moron, thats not what I meant. Fuck!" things were getting really frustrating really fast, and the mood was thoroughly lost. Dave was determined not to give up though, he had waited far too long for this moment. They were going to figure this out.

"Ok, how about you tell me how troll shenanigans work, and we'll see if we can work with that."

Karkat double combo facepalmed, dragging his nails over the skin in awkward embarrassment. Fuck this was not how this was meant to go. He flopped back down into the leather arm chair and chewed over what the actual fuck he was going to say. After a moment, he sat up, leaning forward on his knees, staring at the ground.

"Ok so. All trolls are like this," he gestured to the now still tendrils lying in his lap. "And... fuck I dont fucking know... When trolls get their fucking sex on, first off they have to fucking fight over whos gonna do what... Gog fuck why is this fucking happening to me... so, I guess, one troll has to fucking give and the other has to receive, and we figure it out by... fuck this shit... kind of... fighting with our tendrils?" Karkat clearly wasnt comfortable discussing this. He kept his stubborn gaze locked on Daves feet, brow furrowed in grim determination.

"Anyone, once the fucking pecking orders been figured the fuck out, the giving trolls tendrils kind of... fuck GOG WHY... mesh together?" He glanced quickly up Daves legs, and was suddenly struck by the similarities. "Actually, it ends up kinda like what you have there."

"So you guys are like, hermaphrodites?" Daves own face was screwed up in concentration, trying to make sense of what was being said. He thought he understood, and if indeed the trolls were hermaphrodites, that would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"I have no fucking idea what a hermaphrodite is, and I dont really give a fuck either." The colour had drained from Karkats face, and he was mentally banging his head against a wall. He had realised soon after spotting the similarities between the human and troll anatomies that he would have to be the receiver, and he hated being the receiver.

"So basically, you are like a chick. You can take it in places other than your... what do you call it? Nook?"

Karkats face fell into a look of pure horror. He mouthed wordlessly in shock, completely taken aback at the idea of someone inserting anything into his nooky crevice. Automatically, his arms flailed in the air in front of him, his eyes wide and staring, trying to comprehend the notion.

"You... stay the... fuck... away... nook..? You want to... in my nook? What... I cant... the fuck... you sick... my NOOK?"

Dave couldnt help but chuckle at the reaction Karkat was giving. Now all the awkward stuff was out of the way, and they had figured out that he could in fact have Karkat the way he had fantasised over for weeks, he was completely ecstatic. His heart soared as he caught Karkats flailing arms in his hands, pulling him closer and wrapping them around his waist. With a grin plastered on his face, he pressed his lips to the trolls, feeling him respond instantly, running his hands over his heated skin.

The familiar feeling of arousal spread thick and warm through his body, and a moan formed at the back of his throat. Karkat knotted his fingers in Daves hair, pulling gently, running the nails of his other hand lightly over the humans skin. Their bodies pressed together, Karkat reached out with his tendrils, enveloping Daves sex, pulling and sucking gently, causing Dave to throw his head back in blissful pleasure. This is more what he had in mind, and he could tell it was going to be a long, slow, electrifying night.


	4. Chapter Four

Daves head swam, his breath coming in shallow gasps as sweeping waves of pleasure rocked his body. He pressed himself tighter against Karkat, hungry for more of the incredible sensations he was giving, the touch of his alien tendrils around him setting his senses on fire. Dave was no virgin, but no amount of women on his home planet could have prepared him for the utter enormity of what he was feeling with Karkat. His knees buckled, his mouth moving desperately against the trolls as they fell back onto the leather arm chair behind them.

Awkwardly, neither boy wanting to break their contact, they slid their way to the floor, a tangled mess of clutching hands, searching mouths and drumming heartbeats. Karkat lay pinned beneath the human, one leg hoisted around his hips, forcing him closer, the savage need for the boy raising his urgency higher and higher. He needed Dave, craved him, longed for his touch, his skin, the feeling of him filling his body, making him ache and moan. He was desperate to have him all to himself, alone in this room, on the floor, in the silence broken only by their panting breathes and their tangled limbs.

Dave pushed himself up onto his hands, towering over Karkat, a hungry spark in his eye as he looked down upon the ashen troll. His mouth was slack, his breath dry in his throat, the anticipation churning knots in his stomach. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered himself into Karkat, biting down on his lower lip as the warmth of their contact spread a wildfire through his body. He closed his eyes, grinding their hips together, a satisfied smile shaping his mouth as he heard Karkats whimper of pleasure beneath him. Slowly, hungrily, he moved his hips in a tantalising rhythm, teasing them both, drawing out the blissful tension between them.

Karkats back arched off the floor, his hands flying up to grasp at Daves hips. Moans were escaping his lips with every thrust the human made, driving deeper and deeper into him, the sensations overwhelming his mind, shaking through his body. He never wanted this to stop, this amazing, slow, torturous pace blurring his vision. Instinctively, he bucked his hips against Daves, a desperate plea for more.

"Gog damnit Dave... Please..." his voice was barely more than a whisper, his eyes closed and breath ragged. Dave eyed him hungrily, wickedly, relishing in the sound of Karkats desperate plea. He kept his taunting pace, lowering his mouth down to level with Karkats ear, taking the trolls lobe between his teeth and biting softly. His smile widened as the troll stiffened beneath him, his hissing breath betraying his pleasure at the gesture. He released the tender flesh, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want more Karkat?"

"Yes... oh Gog yes... please..." Karkats hand was on Daves back, his nails gently digging in to the skin. Dave pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Please what, Karkat?" His eyes were ablaze with power, his hips still dancing at their slow, haunting pace.

"Please... Dave... Please... I want... more..." Karkats face was twisted in desperation, his scattered pleas barely making it past his lips in his anticipation. Dave was driving him wild, maddening him with the gentle torture of his body. His muscles ached in longing, his mind falling apart with desire. He wanted him, now. Hard, fast, wild.

As if reading his mind, Dave hesitated, grinning wickedly at Karkat, staring up at him, wild golden eyes desperate and searching. Without warning, Dave slammed into the troll, causing a sharp cry to escape Karkats lips as his body jolted beneath him, back arching off the floor, head thrown back in the onslaught of pleasure. Again and again Dave drove himself into his lover, feeling Karkats clawing nails at his back, his blood pulsing heavily through his veins. He threw his own head back as his vision blurred, the sensations over powering him and driving him faster, harder, deeper.

With a cry, the boy climaxed, his body convulsing, collapsing onto his partner. He felt Karkat jerk beneath him and knew that they were both satisfied. They lay together, a mess of naked bodies and sweaty skin, panting deeply, eyes closed against the spinning of the room. Their hearts beat in unison, and erratic thrumming of elation and bliss.

Dave inhaled deeply, taking in the scent wafting from Karkats being as he lay beneath him, eyes closed, mouth slack, a perfect picture of serenity. Karkat lazily brought his arm up to encircle Dave as he lay on his chest, hugging him closer and tighter. With a sigh, Dave slid sideways to lie next to the troll, warm and comfortable, his head resting on his shoulder, fingertips tracing light patterns on his bare chest.

The moment was immeasurable, perfect, the two of them lying on the floor, taken with each other and the events just passed. Karkat moved his head to kiss the top of Daves blond locks, his fingers fiddling with the stray strands. For reasons he couldnt quite understand, Karkat felt that he never wanted to leave this place. He wanted to lie there with Dave, his Matesprit, for the rest of time.

A gentle snore cut through his thoughts, and he realised that Dave had fallen alseep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, and hugged the human closer to him. His own eyes started to droop as he watched Dave sleep, enraptured in the humans gentle form. Yes, he thought, drifting into the blissful abyss of sleep. Dave would be his Matesprit, and they would be perfect.


End file.
